1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reinforcing bar binding machine in which a wire is pulled out from a wire reel around which the reinforcing bar binding wire is wound in a housing chamber provided in a binding machine body, fed out to a circumference of reinforcing bars from a tip end of the binding machine body and wound around the reinforcing bars and then twisted to bind the reinforcing bars, wherein wire shavings accumulated around a wire feeding mechanism which pulls out the wire and feeds can be easily removed.
2. Background Art
In this type of reinforcing bar binding machine, a reinforcing bar binding wire is wound around a wire reel, and fed out to the tip end through a wire passage provided in the binding machine body. In the wire passage, a wire feeding device is provided. This feeding device includes a pair of feed gears disposed on both sides of the wire passage, and a wire is inserted between these feed gears, and by rotating the feed gears, the wire is fed out to the front side of the binding machine body (refer to JP-B2-3582411 and JP-Y2-2574259).
A wire feeding amount is calculated from the rotations of the feed gears, so that the rotations of the feed gears and the wire feeding amount must be in proportion to each other. For this, the contact friction between the peripheral surfaces of the feed gears and the wire is increased and the wire is fed. Accordingly, the feed gears are prevented from idling, and the wire can be reliably fed out.
On the other hand, the wire is curled by the guide part on the tip end of the binding machine body and looped at the leading end and wound around reinforcing bars, and then twisted, so that as the wire, a soft iron wire is used. The wire is coated with plastic for corrosion proofing. Therefore, when the feed gears are strongly pressed against this wire and rotated, the edges of the feed gears rub against the wire and shavings drop. The wire shavings are accumulated on a partition plate which partitions vertically the wire feed gears and an electric motor for driving the wire feed gears. Therefore, when the feed gears are used all day long, a large amount of wire shavings are accumulated. As a result, when a large amount of wire shavings become attached, this may cause an operation failure. Also, there is a possibility that the wire shavings enter a guide tube which guides the feeding of the wire and clog it.
Therefore, conventionally, accumulated wire shavings are blown and removed by air blow sometimes.
However, when using air blow, wire shavings are pushed into the inside of the binding machine body by the pressure of the air. Therefore, when the wire shavings are blown off, from a gap between the partition plate and the walls provided on the outer periphery of the partition plate, wire shavings may enter the inside of the binding machine body.